Secrets of Forever
by MagicRoe
Summary: Ever was abducted by Thanos when she was only a few days old. Now 10 years later, Ever has been groomed to be the perfect unbeatable solider and will be set up against her father's worst enemies.
1. Chapter 1

On the night of December 31st, a child was born to Markus and Ria Lhys. A child with hair as yellow as corn and eyes as black as night. But there was something about her. Something you just couldn't put your finger on.

Everyone crooned over the precious child, admiring her delicate hands and silky hair. No one knew that their praises would turn on them, helping the unknown.

On a planet far away from Earth in the Andromeda Galaxy, Thanos sat. And Thanos heard the whispers of the people. And Thanos wanted.

He had always admired Earth and the people on it. They were so naïve, so foolish. There were few actually worthy to serve for him. But he wanted one, one who could bring him power. And so Thanos got.

The baby was only a few weeks old and slept soundly in her cradle, swaddled tightly in blankets. She clutched a small bear, her tiny fist not holding the bear's hand but the area of the bear's chest. A loud thump came from downstairs and the baby stirred, but did not wake. As soon as the baby settled down again, there came another loud thump and a strangled cry. This time the baby woke but did not utter a sound, she just looked around the room with her large inky black eyes.

There was a crash and then the baby's door was thrown open revealing a medium sized man, cloaked in black. He advanced towards the baby menacingly but she just watched him with interest. A long sword glinted at his side, slick with blood.

He picked up the baby and looked at her, a small smile forming on his barely visible mouth. "Thanos will be satisfied." And with that, he dashed out of the room and seemingly ran straight through the wall. The bear that the child had been holding fell from the cradle, a tiny hole in its chest.

The man reappeared moment later on Sanctuary, and set off towards the large figure in the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

The large man approached, the baby carelessly slung in a cloth around his back. As he drew closer, a deep voice came from behind the large chair, positioned so that it was overlooking the galaxy. It was an incredible view, glowing stars and planets strew about in an orderly chaos.

"Did you retrieve the child?"

The large man knelt and carefully pulled the baby out of the makeshift sling, practically hold her in one hand. "It has been done my lord."

The chair slowly turned, revealing a large man, his skin tinged purple and a scary grin on his large face. It was Thanos.

"Well done. You will be rewarded for your services. The parents?" Thanos eyed the man with an air of triumph.

"Dead." He nodded, looking down at the baby who stared back at him with her large dark eyes. She yawned, her tiny hands reaching for his thumb. Thanos gestured towards the man, and he stood holding the child out for Thanos.

The baby fit snugly in his ginormous hand and he smiled down at the girl, who was now sucking on her fingers and eyeing Thanos with interest. She still had not uttered a sound.

"She is special. We will train her to become the strongest warrior." Thanos said, looking out at the planets around him.

The man who had delivered her, coughed uncomfortably. "We?"

"Yes Kronos. We. I will need to go over to Xandar and get someone who will care for the girl. You will help train her, alongside Nebula." Thanos gestured towards next to his throne and a girl of about 15 stepped out. She was bald and her skin was a milky blue and there was a large metal implant that ran down her head. One of her eyes glowed red and she wore tight black fighting clothes. There was a dangerous look on her face.

"Nebula will help you train her. You may go. I expect you back with someone in 2 hours."

Kronos stiffly bowed to Thanos and walked for a bit before disappearing into the air, leaving a trace of smoke behind. Thanos looked back down at the child in his hand, deep in thought. Nebula stood silent, a look of disgust on her normally impassive face.

"You do not like her." Thanos said, without looking up.

Nebula's face flickered back to blank. "Is it that obvious?" her voice was gravely and she stared at Thanos with narrowed eyes.

"I think I'll call her Ever. Because she will be mine forever." Thanos said, ignoring Nebula


	3. Chapter 3

**A Small Note-** Thank you all for favoriting and following and reviewing! I just started writing this and am pretty busy with school so we'll see how often I update. Enjoy!

* * *

The Xandarian Kronos threw down before Thanos was shivering and whimpering, her bright pink skin now a shade paler than when Kronos had captured her.

Thanos had set the child on the ground next him, nestle in rock. It did not seem to bother her, for she had fallen back asleep. He looked up when Kronos threw the sniveling girl down but lost interest quickly.

"There is a facility underground. It has everything you will need to take care of this child. Once she has reached the age of seven, your services will no longer be needed. I expect you not grow close, less she get attached. Then both of you will be punished." Thanos said.

The girl whimpered, but nodded her head, to terrified to even protest.

"Good. Now take the child. I need to think." Thanos gestured to Ever.

She gently picked up the baby, careful not to stir her, and then looked expectantly at Kronos. He walked behind a rock and opened a door that led down to a grayish hallway. Before the girl stepped down, she paused and then slowly turned towards Thanos.

"Her name?" Her voice trembled, but she held her head high.

Thanos had turned back around, but he lifted his head slightly. When he spoke you could hear the smile in his voice. It wasn't reassuring though.

"Her name is Ever. And she is mine." Thanos turned back around. The Xandarian looked down at Ever and then at Thanos. Then she marched down the passage, leading Kronos, her head held high.

Her arms were trembling, but right then and there, the Xandarian who had been stolen from her life to raise this poor child, made a promise to herself. She promised she would do her best to raise this baby, who was stolen from home. She would help her see the right way. Even if she would die doing it. Ever was born for greatness. And she would help her to the top.

Ever was a very small baby. Aria feared she might not make it but each day she grew stronger. She was a quiet child who wanted to learn everything. Ever never complained, never cried, and never made a fuss. Not even when she came back from training with Kronos and Nebula, bloody and bruised. Not when she got a new sister, who was a fiery as the sun itself.

By the time Ever was six years old, she knew how to handle almost every weapon known and she knew how to kill a man 36 different ways. And her favorite was with her scythes and bare hands. There was only one thing that Ever feared, and that was the program.

She knew nothing about the program, she only knew the pain that came with it. Nebula had gone through the program. Several other children had too, but they were gone. Gamora just started the program, but Gamora was strong. Ever knew Gamora would survive.

Ever felt the longing in Gamora's heart, the burning fire to survive. She wanted to be like Gamora. Gamora was a few years older than Ever, but Ever would be entering the program soon.

Ever always knew she was different. She knew her father Thanos, had chosen her because she was special. Ever wanted to make him proud. She tried her hardest, coming neck and neck with her sister Nebula, who seemed to have it out for her. Nebula was Thanos's favorite, but he treated all of his girls with love.

They were his champions. And they would win him the universe.

The day that Ever was scheduled to enter the program was the best and worst day of her short life. She was not allowed to eat fir the past 10 hours, but it didn't bother her. She was woken early by Aria, who gave her a quick hug and then she was led down the hall by a doctor. Aria trailed behind them nervously.

Ever's heart was racing. She could hear every heartbeat of her, Aria's, and the man leading her. They whispered to her but she ignored them. They entered a small room with one other person in there, who motioned for Ever to take her clothes off. She then offered a white gown to Ever and told her to get on what appeared to be a rolling table.

Ever laid down nervously, her heartbeat growing louder in her ears. The doctor pushed a thin syringe of an orange liquid into the crook of her arm, and then started wheeling the bed down the hall, through a set of doors. Ever's vision started going fuzzy around the edges but the heartbeat still pounded in her head, like a drum.

Then there were bright lights and faces all around her, but Ever kept her eyes wide open, there were voices and flashing and the a sharp pain on the side of her head.

And then it was dark.

* * *

Please review or comment! I will try and update as soon as I can


	4. Chapter 4

It hurt. There was so much pain. The burning sensation in Ever's bones wouldn't go away. She couldn't open her eyes. There were voices all around, casual. There were voices in her head too.

 _I want to be free of Thanos._

 _I want my family back._

 _I need to survive this._

Ever whimpered. She didn't want this. She wanted their secrets. She wanted what they felt. There were sharp pains in her arms, and her whimper grew louder.

"She's waking up, give her some more anesthesia." A sharp voice by her head, jolting through the thoughts.

"7 ounces this time if it wears off that quickly, we gave her 5 before." Another voice came from towards her feet, a nasally voice that Ever found annoying very quickly. She felt a tremble in the table and something was opened. A hush fell over the room, but they continued working, yanking at her skin, pressing on her bones. Ever couldn't feel everything but she knew enough to keep quiet.

A low grumbling voice spoke up from her right, and Ever could tell immediately that it was her father.

"How is the procedure going?"

"Actually better than planned. Her bones are surprisingly strong and she's taking the drugs quiet easily. Her body is responding perfectly. The only minor hitch we had was we didn't give her enough anesthesia but, that's fine." A voice from down towards her feet piped up, his voice sounding very eager when he described what was happening.

"Good. She is to be the one and I want no problems. Gamora is a fierce warrior but I can sense betrayal in her." Ever could sense Thanos by her head. His voice was the only one not in her mind.

Ever wanted to yell at him, tell him she was doing alright, and tell him she would be his champion. But nothing came out she could feel herself slipping into the dark again.

"It seems you got yourself quiet the catch Thanos. We were doing DNA samples to change a bit, like you wanted, and it seems that she carries the X gene. Very handy that is." A different voice came from a bit towards the back of the room where someone was probably sitting behind a row of computers.

"Is that so?" Thanos rumbled. Ever could feel the fear that he brought with him everywhere. Only half of the surgeons working for him were on his side and there on their own free will. "And how handy are we talking? Would you need to change much?"

"We can't tell what the X gene does to her until she wakes up, but it will certainly help with what we were planning on doing. It was a little more than what we did with Gamora, but the usual muscle enhancement, healing, etc. That's later in the procedure though. She's coming along fine so far."

Black was creeping into the edges of Ever's vision and everything was going fuzzy and then at once everything went red and her body jerked back like someone had yanked her. The last sound she heard through the barrage of pain was a loud noise that sounded like screaming and the rumble of Thanos's voice with his huge hand cradling her head.

Ever awoke again to more pain, coursing through her whole body. She could hear multiple hearts beating, as well as her own. The words coming through her head were fuzzy and she longed to be up and running around in the galaxy.

It was a beautiful place that Ever loved since she first set eyes on it. Perfect stars and milky lights that she loved to dance around in and wanted to just lay in forever. She never wanted the pain.

She wanted to please Thanos. She wanted to be his favorite. She wanted his love, his heart.

* * *

 **Sorry!** Its kind of a short chapter but I'm going away for the weekend and I promise to update as soon as I finish the next chapter.

Please review or comment!


	5. Chapter 5

**A Small Note-** Here is chapter 5, written and edited to perfection! Enjoy and I hope this answers some questions.

* * *

Recovering was hard. They had done much to Ever and her tiny body and she was in so much pain for a very long time. Ever was fully expecting him to make her get up and start training again, but he had come to see her every day and listened to her complain.

Most of the time Ever was asleep but he had waited for her to wake up. Not very long it took for her body to adjust to what they had done to it and after what seemed like forever, Ever was finally allowed to get out of bed and walk. She picked everything back up very quickly, and according to some of the surgeons, her body had healed almost instantly, but was a painful process for her. It wouldn't be in the future, but it was because her body was trying to take everything in.

Aria was allowed to stay for another year to help Ever transition. She was much better with emotional stuff than Thanos.

Ever spent almost every moment she had training. She wanted to learn how to use the surplus of power they had given her and she wanted to be the perfect solider. She wanted to be Thanos' favorite.

She was well on to her way to becoming it too. Gamora had taken to watching Ever spar with some of Thanos' crones. She wanted to be able to overpower any man that came her way without breaking a sweat.

Gamora marveled at how much Ever had grown in the past year. She was only eight, but her childhood was long gone, if not ever having existed. She was 10 times stronger that a regular man and twice as powerful as Nebula. Almost indestructible.

And for such a small child she had such an emotional burden to carry. She, Gamora, and Nebula would make the perfect soldiers for what Thanos was planning. Gamora sat pondering for another hour, until Ever was done with her 9th set of opponents.

"You ready to go?" Gamora stood up, straightening her outfit.

"Yes. Is it dinner time?" Ever stood from where she was meditating in front of a ceiling to floor window that peered out into the galaxy.

"Yeah. You were working pretty hard there. Father said he has a mission for us soon." Gamora said softly, walking towards her. "Hey, you ok?"

Ever was standing still, her eyes closed and looked as if she were in pain. In fact, at that very moment she was experiencing Gamora's heart talking to her. A primal feeling washed over her, something strong and deep that Ever had never felt before.

She wanted to hold those secrets in her hands. She wanted to consume them, to drench her soul in Gamora's longings, her thoughts. Ever liked that feeling.

"Ever? Ever! Ever are you ok? Can you hear me?" Gamora's hands were on her shoulders and Ever reluctantly forced herself out of the feeling.

"Yeah I'm fine. Is this another lecture dinner? I hate those. No fun at all! Gamora just gives me dirty looks and I have to restrain myself from throwing food at her while Father talks away about bravery. Not that it's boring, I just want to do something else." Ever ranted to Gamora, while she stood amused with her arms crossed.

"He swears he had something extra special planned for tonight." Ever snickered while she pulled on a red dress (her favorite color) and her only pair of beaten up brown boots. Her hair had grown past her waist in soft corn silk white waves. Her dark eyes were bright and face flushed with energy.

Gamora followed Ever out of the training room and down the starch white halls out into the bright light of the Andromeda galaxy, over to where the large chair that contained Thanos sat.

Gamora respectively stepped back. She knew Ever saw him as her real father, she looked up to him and loved him. At least she had that.

Ever approached the chair and put her small hand on the arm. "Hello father."

"The stars are looking especially bright tonight. I do sense a fight out in there somewhere. Perhaps the Nova Cor. is catching another outlaw or the Asgardians are starting another war. Foolish race. Hello my dear." Thanos said softly in his rumbly voice.

"Hello Father. What do you have planned for tonight?" Ever said, looking over at him.

Thanos chuckled, his low gravely rumble vibrating through Ever's chest. He pulled Ever over and set her on his lap. "One day I'm going to rule the whole universe. All of this will be ours and people will cower at the mere mention of us. It's all clockwork in motion."

Ever sat patiently looking up at his huge purple face and was struck with the pictures that she was shown when she was being taught; of a big purple eggplant. Her smile widened and Thanos smiled back, taking her positivity as agreement.

"So it's something pretty big then?" Ever said, wiggling on his lap. Thanos continued to smile and called over his shoulder- "Nebula! Gamora! We have company coming!"

Thanos' chair rotated around and Ever slid off his lap, going to stand in between Gamora and Nebula. She smiled up at Nebula and Nebula scowled back at her. Ever kept smiling until she caught sight of the Other that appeared and the smile disappeared.

The Other bared his teeth at her and she shrunk against Gamora. "Has it been done?" Thanos asked the Other.

"The Jotuns have invaded Asgard and the princes have fought. He is ready."

Thanos' smile widened and he looked upwards. Everyone followed his gaze, confused at what he was looking at. Ever squinted, seeing only the familiar stars. After about 2 minutes of looking, Ever's neck was starting to ache and there was nothing up there.

She sighed and looked down and the ground, scuffing the dirt with her boot. She was bored and hungry and wanted to finish the book she was reading for her lessons. She heard Gamora gasp. "Look!"

She whipped her head up, cracking her neck, but caught sight of a dark heap hurtling through the air at breakneck speed. She gasped in surprise as the heap hit the ground with an earsplitting crack. There was dead silence as they all stared at what at a closer look appeared to be a person.

Ever thought they were dead, until they jolted awake with a groan and rolled over, panting.

He fell back, looking straight at the sky and then slowly looked around.

Loki groaned again and then started laughing, something that sounded creepy and extremely painful.

"Am I dead?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Note-** Sorry it took so long to post this. I don't know why. I'm lazy.

* * *

Four days after Loki had arrived, Ever was called to help torture him.

She was excited. It was the first time Father had trusted her to help him with something and even though she didn't fully understand why Loki was here, she knew enough to figure out that he needed to be broken.

She had practiced extra hard for this and she knew that Father would need her to go out into Terra soon. She had asked Kronos what the best way to rip someone's heart out yesterday and he had responded by looking at her with a shocked expression and then smiling slowly.

He had given her a weapon of her own, a long scythe and taught her how to use it. Then he showed her the best way to take out someone's heart.

Ever was happy. She was wearing a black dress today, so the blood didn't stain her dress. Her hair was pulled back in a braid and she was waving the scythe around happily. Thanos sat in his usual spot and she was hopping around his chair.

Loki was dragged out, bound in chains, bloody and bruised, looking exhausted. When they finished hanging him up he looked up, taking in his surroundings. His gaze finally settled on Ever and then her weapon.

"So I am to made into a child's plaything today?" Loki said, his voice raspy and tired.

Ever was still hopping around and humming to herself. Thanos glanced over at her and then studied Loki.

"You wanted to be a king. You wish to rule Midgard. Am I correct in assuming that?"

Loki scowled. "I am a king. It was just delayed by the oaf who calls himself my brother."

"I have knowledge that you need. And then I can help you with your precious Midgard, but for a price." Thanos pulled a small blue stone and then looked back over at Ever.

"Daughter, come here." Ever stopped playing, balanced on a small peak of a rock mound. She looked over at Thanos and then at Loki and then fell off the rock. She scrambled to her feet and then walked over to Thanos.

"Yes father?" Her face was eager and rosy and she held her scythe with the ease of an experienced solider.

"You are ready?" She nodded fast and hopped around a little. "No killing him. No hurting him to the point of no return. And don't mess up his mind."

"You'll watch right?" Ever asked eagerly. "I really think I'm ready to fight with Nebula and Gamora."

"We'll see how this goes. I believe you." Thanos said quietly and gestured at Loki. She looked at him too, her smile big and bright.

Ever skipped over to Loki, swinging her scythe. He looked back at her, just a flicker of panic showing on his bruised face. She stood in front of him, looking him over, lost deep in her thoughts when his voice startled her back.

"Am I to be prepared like a pig for slaughter? Roasted nice and slow till I give way?"

Ever didn't answer, just stared at him, slowly walking closer. They locked eyes until the silence grew uncomfortable and Loki looked away. Her eyes were dark and way too sharp for a child her age.

"Are you a prince?" Her voice was surprisingly soft and light. He didn't answer and a look of irritation flickered on her face. She stepped closer, planting her left foot forward and punching him hard in the jaw.

His head snapped back and he groaned spitting blood on the ground. "I asked you a question." Ever's voice was hard and she shifted her scythe between hands.

Loki just chuckled and cracked his jaw back into place. "My my, what a temper. It won't get you very far, believe me."

Ever just bared her teeth and proceeded to punch him six more times. Loki was 10 times her size and weight and had a sturdy build. Ever wasn't intimidated in the least. In fact, she was just starting.

"Did you know, that when you slit someone's throat it takes them approximately two point three seconds to die? But that's only if the two major veins are severed. If for instance, you get behind there and pull on them, like this…." Ever slid the tip of her scythe into his skin and deep into his neck, hooking the blade around his veins.

His breath caught and he choked, trying to jerk his head away, but her blade was hooked around the veins and he could not get free.

"Wouldn't want to rip those out would you? I suggest you stay still. It will only hurt more." Ever's face was set, showing no emotion. "I know what you want most Loki Laufeyson."

Loki's breathing was growing ragged. His head drooped forward and Ever pinched his cheek. His eyes fluttered back open and she slowly slid the scythe back out of his neck. It immediately turned dark red and Loki's head dropped back against the rock.

Ever examined her scythe and then swished it through the air, looking back at Thanos with a smile. "What to do next?"

* * *

 **Sorry if this was really short! Please leave some reviews/comments**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been sooooo busy. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Ever sat at the foot of Thanos' chair, cleaning her blood coated scythe. She was smiling, but her eyes were droopy and she was equally covered in blood. She looked up at Thanos when she felt his gaze slid to her.

"Am I ready?" Her voice was as soft as always and her dark eyes were expectant.

Thanos smiled back down at her and then looked back off into the galaxy. He stroked his chin and was quiet for a while. Then he spoke.

"Your time will come my child. For now, we'll keep this between you and Loki."

Ever looked down to her scythe, her face creased and troubled. She took a deep breath, knowing she would be punished if she cried.

"Yes father. How long do you think that will be?" Ever's voice was controlled and tight. Thanos looked back down at her, a smile on his purple face. "Have patience little one. I thought you enjoyed pulling Loki apart?"

"I do. Thank you father." Ever looked out into the galaxy she so wanted to explore. She stood and walked towards the living area, not looking back. She didn't want Thanos to see the disappointment on her face.

"Ever." She stopped at the sound of his voice but did not turn around. "Ever I wouldn't send you out into battle even if it was your 100th time. You're special. I have plans for you. I love you and you should understand that."

Ever stood still for a minute and then continued walking.

After she had eaten and cleaned up, Ever went and read one of the cardiovascular books Aria had gotten her. She was studying the valves of the heart when Gamora walked in, her arms crossed, a concerned look on her face.

"You've been awfully quiet. Did torturing someone turn out to be not your thing?" Gamora sat down next to Ever.

Ever set down the book and picked at the sheet. "It was awesome! I could tell he was so scared and then I totally decapitated him!" Ever's face brightened.

"But…" Gamora said gesturing to go on. "But father says he doesn't want me out in battle! He says he has a special thing planned for me and I have to patient! I don't want to be patient. I want their hearts." Ever whispered.

She could hear those longings calling to her. She needed them.

"What?" Gamora looked at her puzzled. "You've changed since the operation. Not just physically."

Ever just looked away. She was quiet for a minute and was trying to decode if she could trust Gamora. "I… I hear things now. Inside of people."

Gamora looked over at Ever, her eyes narrowed and worried. "What do you mean?"

"Their thoughts, their deepest ones. The ones they keep secret. I can hear their hearts." Ever whispered. "I can hear them and I want them."

Gamora was quiet for a minute, letting all of the information wash over her and then looking at Ever closely. She could tell the girl was telling the truth and it was bothering her a lot more than she knew.

"Ever it's okay. I don't care if you have anything wrong with you. If it's hurting you, then we should talk. If it's not, well, use it to your advantage. It could help you with your fighting, you never know." Gamora said reassuringly.

Ever looked up at her, her eyes full of despair. "Gamora, I don't want this. I want to be like you. I never asked for those voices."

Gamora sighed and put her hand on Ever's shoulder. "Ever I-"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND GAMORA. YOU NEVER DID. YOU WERE ALWAYS BETTER THAN ME. I DON'T WANT THIS, IT HURTS SO MUCH!" Ever screamed, ripping away from Gamora and flinging a chair that sat next to her bed across the room. It smashed against the wall, and Gamora tried to restrain Ever, but she threw her off. Gamora blocked her punches, not wanting to hurt her, but soon coming to the conclusion she might have to.

"I DON'T WANT YOUR THOUGHTS! I DON'T WANT YOU TO FEEL BAD FOR ME! PLEASE GAMORA STOP!" Ever yanked on her hair, as if to pull it out. Tears were streaming down her face, her dark eyes glinting, like pools of darkness.

She lashed out at Gamora, her wild swing connecting with Gamora's jaw. It cracked and Gamora staggered back, cradling her jaw. She cracked it back and spit out some blood and then advanced towards Ever, who was all too pleased to fight.

She jumped up, but her kick falling short when Gamora grabbed her foot and she fell backwards, her head connecting with the bed frame and knocking her out.

Gamora scooped her up and set her in bed, covering her up. She picked up the broken chair and all the furniture Ever had knocked down, gave her a kiss on the head, and left.

* * *

 **HaHaha sorry. I'll update as soon as I can, I promise!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope you enjoy, sorry it took so long to upload.**

* * *

Ever was confused.

She knew her power was great. She knew she could use it greatly to her advantage. But she was plagued by people voices and desires she didn't need. It confused her. What was she supposed to do with them? She did not want to fulfil them, unless they were her father's or Gamora's, but she could not help at all.

She was a villain. Raised to be bad and she could do no bad with this gift.

Unless…. if you made them go away by consuming them. If you made it bad. If you made it be feared.

Ever knew exactly what she was to do. She sat on her small bed, closing her eyes and breathed deeply. She reached her mind out to the underground facility, hearing many heartbeats throughout the place.

She focused on a particularly weak one and listened hard. Her mind strained and she focused more.

 _I want to see her before I die._

Perfect. Ever didn't know who the person wanted to see, but it was definitely going to be someone. She got up and grabbed the scythe lying next to her. Ever knew no one would interfere with her, most of them were too afraid to touch Thanos' prized daughter.

She walked with purpose and a small smirk upon her pale face. Ever was happy.

As she neared the now louder heartbeat, her smile brightened. She would prove herself. She was stronger. She was worthy.

Ever opened the door softly.

She stepped inside.

She held her scythe up.

She walked into the room, not needing a light to see where she was going.

She heard shaky breathing and the even shakier heartbeat that proceeded it.

She was standing in front of the person. They didn't know she was there.

"Hello."

The person started and their heartbeat paused for a fraction of a second. "Who's there?"

Ever didn't respond.

"Is it you? Am I going to be freed?"

Ever smiled. "Freedom has come."

She could feel the man's happiness. But he was also apprehensive. His desire for freedom overpowered those though.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get me out of here. Turn on the lights."

Ever inched closer to him, until she was at least an inch or two away from the man. He knew she was that close, and his apprehension built.

"Freedom has come." She repeated in a whisper.

She slid her scythe up and, before he knew what she was doing, sliced into his heart.

He gasped, choking on his breath, until there was nothing else. Ever pulled the scythe back out and smelled the blood on her scythe. Metallic. She licked a bit off. Better than it smelled.

She carefully sliced a deep incision over the heart, parting muscle and bone. Then she reached in and yanked his heart out.

By then, she was covered in blood. Her face, her hands, her shirt.

She held the thing in her hands. There was still some blood flowing through it, quickly leaking onto her hands. It was warm.

Ever stood, the heart clutched in one hand, her weapon in the other.

She marched down the hall, people scattering away from her. Her path was clear.

As she came out into the open, Thanos came into sight. He was talking to several people, but stopped when he saw her.

"What do you have for me daughter?" His face showed no emotion. The people turned to look at her, looks of horror and disgust coming onto their faces after they took her in completely.

Ever marched up to Thanos and held the heart out to him. He took it, looking it over.

"If this is about what I think it is, your time will come. Do not rush things. I know what you can do. Do not judge things on your ability to kill. You need other preparations too."

Ever's face stayed blank, but anger showed through her eyes. "You are dismissed."

Ever nodded and the walked away. She was happier of what this had brought, thought Gamora had tried to tell her that.

Her time would come soon.

* * *

 **Kinda short, but I hope you liked! I'll try and update as soon as possible**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again! Sorry this took so long but I have been extremly busy and decided to grant you with a long chapter. Happy 2016!**

* * *

A year or so had passed since when Ever had presented Thanos with the heart, and Ever was itching to go. She had been doing little errands for Thanos, with Gamora. It was mainly getting or eliminating people, stealing technology, etc.

Ever had grown. She was more patient. She was calm. She was stronger.

Physically, she looked the same. The procedure had slowed her aging process, so she still looked about seven. Her white corn silk hair had gotten longer, grown way past her waist, and her dark eyes were sharper.

She had new learned things.

Like how to block off her mind. Ever had learned that one the hard way. Her skill in combat surpassed Gamora's and was growing by the day. She could also act.

Ever was very convincing. She could wear emotions easily, fooling no one. Ever was the best liar. She had had a big hand in torturing Loki, and the man greatly feared her.

Ever loved to be feared.

She loved seeing the fear on people's faces as she gently slid her scythe into their heart, loved watching the light leave their eyes as the scent of their blood filled her nose.

Ever was only nine. She loved playing the little innocent defenseless child. It was perfect for their plan.

It was months after they had sent Loki down to take Midgard. He had failed and been returned to Asgard, along with the Tesseract. Thanos was angry and desperate for a plan, so he turned to his last resort. Ever.

She was ready. But not yet. He would let them recover. Regroup. Relax. And then he would tear them apart. Ever could be very innocent when she needed to. He would send her down there and then…. they couldn't resist an unnatural person. A mutant. She was the perfect child.

More months went by. Ever trained until she could beat anyone. Her scythes were deadly and she could use them like an extension of her body. She was almost unbeatable. And what Thanos was asking her to do was to be beaten.

Ever did not like that.

But she enjoyed playing around with people. So she agreed with the plan. Ever knew this would win her Thanos. She could not wait to get into the Avengers. She had studied each of them carefully, she knew more about them then they probably knew about each other.

She would play the innocent child. And she would win.

The Avengers battled Ultron. A city fell from the sky. They scattered. And Ever was ready.

The day came quickly. Ever had not been able to sleep for a while, but she managed to find some right before she was to leave. She had new tech and was taking nothing but the clothes she was wearing. They were just going to drop her down, in the middle of everything. Something sure to catch their attention.

In the morning, Ever approached the throne of her father. Nebula and Gamora stood by him, with Kronos and Aria on the other side. She stood to attention, her small frame standing tall.

"Father."

"Daughter. I hope you are prepared. You know how big this is. We cannot risk losing." Thanos rumbled.

Ever gave a brisk nod, her eyes traveling to her sisters, her mentor, and the closest thing she had to a mother. She felt the slightest pang of sadness but pushed it down, telling herself that she would succeed, she would come back.

"Goodbye." Ever said quietly. Just as the word came out of her mouth she was pulled back by an invisible rope, and sucked into the dark hole appearing around her.

And then she was falling. The wind whistled past her head and her hair whipped around her. She let herself fall. Then there was a sharp pain, in her back and everything went dark.

It was dark.

She could hear heartbeats around her. There were four heartbeats. Four voices. Inside her head and out.

"Where the heck did she come from?"

 _I wish this was over._

"I don't know. It looked like she fell from the sky. Look at the size of this crater."

 _I just want to be accepted._

"Maybe she is from Asgard?"

 _I want Pietro._

"Nah, when it's from Asgard, it's got this weird glowy pattern rune thing. This is just a crater."

 _I will find Bucky._

"Let's take her in and do a body scan. If she wakes up, just let her adjust slowly. You know the drill."

"Sure thing Cap."

Then there was gentle arms lifting her into the air. She could already feel the bones mending back together in her back, knitting back together. This was working.

"Geez man. I wonder how old she is. Looks like she couldn't be older than seven." She recognized the voice. It was one of the ones she had seen from the videos. Sam Wilson. Alias, the Falcon. Another voice, one with a heavy accent, came into focus.

"I cannot enter her head. It is too early, we do not know the damage. But I can sense… danger." It was Wanda Maximoff, the witch.

"Danger. Hmm. I wonder what kind. Did you know that my middle name is danger?" Same joked. When Wanda didn't laugh, his trailed off awkwardly.

"Just kidding. My middle name is Thomas."

The tension in the air was so thick Ever could cut it with her Scythe. She felt her body being set down on some sort of table that was neither comfortable nor hard. There was a soft whirring next to her head, and Ever felt her world going dark again.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Sorry if that was a cliffhanger. I will try and update as soon as I can**


	10. Chapter 10

**Longer chapter, I've been working on this for a bit. Enjoy**

* * *

The soft darkness enveloped her. She was floating. And then she remembered. And then she woke up.

Her eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the light. She stared up at the ceiling, thinking over what to do next. Play the innocent child.

"Hello." There was someone standing next to her.

"Where- where am I?" she said softly. Time to amp it up.

"You're in the hospital. You were in an accident. Do you remember anything?" Wanda was standing next to her bed.

"N- no. Are you a nurse? Am I dead?" Ever said, widening her eyes. Wanda laughed.

"I guess you can say I'm a nurse. And no, you're not dead. If you were, we wouldn't be talking."

"Well, you wouldn't know would you?" Ever said. She sat up slowly and, faked a groan. Wanda was beside her instantly.

"Take it slow there. You took a big fall there." Wanda said calmly. Ever could feel her trying to get into her head, and she remembered what she had been taught. Deep breath in. Her mind was shielded. No one could penetrate it. Deep breath out.

"I fell? Is that why my back hurts?" Ever looked up at her, turning on the charm.

Wanda gave her a nice smile. "We did a scan and it looks like there was only a small fracture in your back. Which is strange, given the size of the crater around you. You probably should have died."

Ever gave a little gasp. She was enjoying this. "Does that mean I'm invincible?"

Wanda laughed again, but then her face got serious. "Maybe." Her face was wistful. "Who are your parents?"

Ever thought for a minute. "I don't know."

'Do you know their names? Do you know where they are?" Wanda asked, her eyebrows going up.

"Ummmmm, I don't know." Ever said swaying her head distractedly.

"You don't know what?" Wanda said, leaning back in her chair.

"I don't remember." Ever said, throwing the blanket up over her head. She was still in the same clothes that she had arrived in surprisingly. She looked at her wrist, which was fine and normal, so that meant they hadn't discovered the miniscule sensor placed in there to summon her scythes. Thanos' tech was probably way more advanced than theirs.

Wanda gave an exasperated sigh and got up. "Well, someone's here who would like to ask you some questions. Come with me. C'mon." Wanda marched over and helped her out of bed. Wanda turned back to Ever, surprised when she didn't let her hand go.

"What kind of questions are they going to ask me?" Ever said, skipping next to Wanda as they entered the hall.

"Fun questions." Wanda said sarcastically. She liked Ever. She was very small and for some strange reason Wanda could not get into her head. It was almost like… Ever was resisting her in some way. But she couldn't she was only a small child, not even old enough to understand how the world works.

"Well, I hope they're fun. If they're boring then I don't want to answer them. Do you have any candy?" Ever said bouncing up and down. Wanda just laughed and led Ever into a room where Steve and Sam stood in front of a table

At the sight of them, Ever shrunk back behind Wanda. Wanda crouched down next to Ever. "Don't worry little one. They are very nice once you get to know them. Like big teddy bears." Wanda nodded at Ever.

Ever approached them, Wanda hanging back. She climbed into the chair that seemed huge compared to her, never breaking eye contact with Steve. She knew this man like the back of her hand. They gave her kind smiles and sat down across from her.

"I'm Sam and this is Steve and we're gonna be asking you some questions. We want you to answer just with whatever you remember." Sam said looking at her. The chair she was sitting in was low, so her chin came up to the tabletop.

Ever looked at them with wide eyes.

"Can you tell us your name?" Steve said, leaning forward.

"Ummm, sure." Ever said, not answering the question and leaving it quiet, forcing them to speak up.

Steve and Sam looked at each other. "What is it?"

"I'm Ever." Ever said happily, wiggling around in her seat.

"Okay Ever, how old are you?" Steve asked, smiling at her.

"Um I think I'm seven. I can't remember." Ever said, looking up at the ceiling. The truth was, Ever didn't really remember. She just assumed that was the correct age, or something around that.

"Hm, okay then. Where are your parents?" Sam asked, shooting Steve a look.

"They're dead." Ever said after a few seconds.

"What happened? Did they die when you were a baby or did something happen recently?" Steve pressed, looking a bit concerned.

Ever thought for a minute and then answered. "I killed them."

Ever also didn't remember her parents. She didn't kill them, Thanos did. But as far as Ever knew, her father was Thanos.

Both men looked shocked.

"You killed your parents?" Sam asked, looking at Ever with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah. They had to die." Ever said casually. She could hear all three of their heartbeats elevate. She wanted those hearts. She reached out to them, calling them. Sam coughed, grabbing his chest. She pulled at the heart, feeling it. No, she couldn't kill them now, she needed information. She let go of the grip she had on his heart, and Sam gasped.

"What the hell just happened?" Sam said, staring at Ever. She looked the other way, feigning innocence.

"Wanda, could you get into her head?" Steve asked, looking behind Ever.

"I cannot for some reason. She is not a robot like Ultron. We would know if she was but there's something I can't place….." Wanda said, coming closer to the table. She was watching Ever closely.

"Why would a seven year old kill her own parents?" Sam said, leaning back in his chair. He surveyed Ever from across the table, and she looked back at him innocently.

She would get into the middle of this. Even if she had to kill them doing it.

* * *

 **gasssspppp. I'll try and update as soon as i can. Review and follow!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it took so long to update but this has been a super busy month. Enjoy!**

* * *

They had put Ever into a holding cell until they figured out what to do for her.

They hadn't believed her.

She had overheard them talking after they got up, leaving her in the interrogation room for almost an hour. They could be onto her, but chances were that they had no idea what to do. The Avengers weren't known for their speed. It took them a while to get things figured out.

That much was true.

While they talked, Ever closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. She extended her mind, feeling around the facility. She could see the individual life forms, as well as their body heat and their hearts. It was hard, being around all these people.

She would have to sneak off every once and a while, assuming that they let her stay. She needed to be here long enough to find the soul stone, one of the last stones Thanos needed for his gauntlet.

She was hungry.

She was bored.

And she was ready to get going.

After about ten more minutes, they came back in, surveying Ever. She turned to them and looked at them innocently. Sam scowled at her. Wanda scrutinized her, her gaze boring into Ever's head. Ever knew that she was trying to get in, but she wouldn't let her. There was a steel wall wrapped around her mind, and no one could penetrate it.

Steve stepped forward, looking her up and down. She looked back at him, keeping her gaze neutral, amping up the part of innocent child.

"We've decided to let you stay until we can find any record of your parents or birth, any relations. If you'll let us, we can take some tests, figure out some other stuff." Steve said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

The captain was uncomfortable.

"Can I have some food?" Ever said, wiggling in her seat.

Wanda smiled and walked forward. She leaned towards Ever until her face was inches away from hers. "What are you hiding little one?"

Ever didn't move back at all. She stared right into Wanda's eyes and smiled.

"What are you hiding?" Ever said, repeating Wanda's question.

"A child fell from the sky in the middle of the night. We can't help feeling like you're hiding something." Sam said, narrowing his eyes at Ever.

Time for Ever to play the frustrated child.

"I don't know!" Ever said, her face crumpling. "Someone was in the house and then there was blood all over me and then I was falling through a hole!" She cried. "It's all fuzzy." Ever hugged herself.

"I just want to go home." she whispered.

Wanda scooted closer to Ever, laying a hand on her arm. "We will find your parents, that much we can promise."

Ever nodded, sniffling. "Let's go get you some food, okay?" Wanda led her off the chair and down the hall.

"Do you like grilled cheese? My mother made it for me every time I was not feeling well." Wanda said, leading her into the kitchen.

"I've never had grilled cheese before." Ever admitted. Most of what she ate consisted of nothing she liked, boring varieties of meals the doctors gave her.

"Well, there's a first time for everything. And I've never heard of a little one who's never had grilled cheese!" Wanda said, pulling ingredients out of various cabinets.

"My parents didn't cook. They were never really home." Ever lied. She loved making this stuff up, pretending to be a normal little girl in a normal life.

She wanted to fight. To test her skills against the mighty Avengers.

The time would come later.

For now she would play the part. And eat some grilled cheese.

Wanda hummed while she cooked, swaying in front of the stove. She used her powers to multi task, salt shakers and pieces of cheese floating around her head. Ever watched in fascination only for once envying her powers.

The stuff she could do with that.

"Here you are." Wanda said, setting down a plate of steaming, gooey bread in front of Ever. Her mouth watered. Wanda sat down across from her with a plate of her own, wasting no time in eating the warm grilled sandwich.

Ever watched her for a moment, and then mirrored her actions. She had never tasted something so wonderful.

It was gone too soon.

* * *

 **Hope it wasn't too short and you liked it! Please review and follow and I will update as soon as I can!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it takes me so long to upload these! To be honest I kind of forgot, but this is a longer chapter soooo enjoy!**

* * *

Ever had been with the Avengers for a few days and no one had talked to her except Wanda, who seemed to enjoy Ever's company.

They had searched for records of Ever's parents but found none.

Steve was determined to figure this out, and he was getting increasingly frustrated with his finds turning up unsuccessful. Ever had made her way to the training gym with Wanda, only to watch. But she was longing to get up and fight, to show off. Sadly, she would have to wait until much later.

She thought of Gamora and her father every day, wondering what mischief they were up to now. She snuck out every once and a while to look at the stars. She had never seen them from this planet before.

They looked small and insignificant.

Each day was the same, a piece of toast, a talk with Wanda, and then checking in on Steve and the others. Nothing new, nothing exciting, nothing to report.

She had not found the soul stone. They had not let her into anything that they were doing.

Up until now, the only people who had been in the facility were Steve, Wanda, Sam, and other trainees and workers. Ever had never seen the Vision before.

He walked into the kitchen, the red cape flowing out behind him, his skin glistening in the soft morning sun. As soon as Ever set eyes on him, she knew this mission was going to be ten times harder than predicted.

She would have to kill him to get the stone out of his head.

The others called out a greeting to him as he approached the table, the Vision giving them a tight smile in return. Ever resumed acting like a child, and started to play with her toast. Wanda looked down at her and smiled, her eyes straying to the ripped up pieces of toast.

"Are you planning on eating that?" Wanda asked her. Ever gave her a look, her eyes big and reflective. Pure innocence. Then she shoved a whole chunk of toast in her mouth. Wanda laughed and grabbed her hand, pulling her up and out of the kitchen away from the others.

"Let's get you cleaned up." Wanda said, tugging her down the hall.

"Do you like that red guy?" Ever said, her mouth still full of toast. "You kept looking at him." Ever pointed out.

Wanda blushed. "We are friends. He is a very nice gentleman." she pulled Ever in front of the sink, wetting a paper towel and wiping Ever's face with it.

BACK IN THE KITCHEN-

"That child, who was she?" the Vision asked, directing his piercing gaze to Steve.

Steve sighed and sat forward, wiping crumbs off of his jeans. "She fell out of the sky a few weeks ago. Left a big crater in the yard but I don't think she was hurt at all. It left her unconscious for a few days though. The weird thing is, we can't find anything out about her. She doesn't even know her last name."

"Has Miss Maximoff tried to get into her head?" The Vision responded.

"She wasn't going to do it while Ever was unconscious in case her mind was damaged, but so far she hasn't seen anything. I don't think Wanda is trying that hard, but she described it as not being able to get past a steel wall. It's like her mind is guarded." Steve said, shaking his head.

The Vision looked troubled. "There is something about her. A familiarity. She seems…. dangerous."

Everyone looked around at each other. "When me and Steve were interrogating her after she woke up, this thing happened. I don't know if it was her, but it something happened to my heart. It felt like it was trying to crawl out of my chest." Sam shuddered.

"Did you test her for any x genes? Anything enhanced?" The Vision asked, looking a bit troubled.

"Nothing came up that we know of. It all looked perfectly normal." Steve replied gloomily, picking at the remnants of his bagel. Everyone sat quietly for a few minutes, pondering the situation.

"Do you think she could be a spy in some way?" Sam asked slowly, looking around at Steve and the Vision.

"I think it would be safe to attempt an entrance into her mind. I don't like the feeling I'm getting from her. It is not a good one." The Vision replied. He stood uncertainly. "We will not know anything until we try. She is not innocent, I can tell that much."

Steve and Sam stood, pushing their breakfast away and leaving the kitchen in a state of messiness. If felt good though, they were finally getting used to the place. It was turning into a home.

The three strode down the hallway side by side, quite an impressive sight with the Vision's cape and Steve and Sam's aura of authority. They were the head honchos in town and no one wanted to mess with them. They quickly came up to the lounge where Ever and Wanda were drawing. Wanda was studying a drawing that Ever had done, a crude crayon depiction of someone getting decapitated, with a frown on her face. She looked up as the trio entered the room, smiled and stood to greet them. Ever ignored them. She had a feeling what was about to happen.

Wanda walked over to them, and they beckoned for her to step out into the hall. The smile disappeared off her face.

"You know I hate to ask you this, but we don't have another option. This is going to be hard for all of us." Steve said, a crease forming in between his eyebrows. Wanda looked sad.

"Why?" she asked quietly. She had dreaded this, not wanting the supposed bond she had formed with Ever to shatter because of what she might find.

"Vision doesn't trust her." Sam said, shooting a look at the red man. "Heck, I don't either. There's something fishy about that kid."

Wanda sighed and nodded, looking apprehensive. "This might be extremely painful for her. I haven't really tried to get in, but something is blocking her thoughts. She knows how to keep me out." Wanda took another deep breath and walked back into the room. Ever was still coloring, but had heard everything they said.

"Ever, um, we need to do something." Wanda said lamely. Ever looked up and saw all four of them standing together, looking down at her. Something glinted in her eyes.

She would not let Wanda in.

Wanda knelt down next to her, tucking her hands in her lap. "This might hurt a little bit, but it will be okay. We just need to find a bit out. I don't want to hurt you.

Ever continued to stare, but put a bit of confusion into her act. This would hurt a lot if Wanda was as powerful as she thought she was. Ever could be stronger though.

She would try, for her father's sake.

Wanda placed her hands on the side of Ever's head, holding it tenderly. A tear slipped from the corner of her eye. At first all she felt was a soft nudging on the front of her skull. It turn insistent, harder. Ever strained her mind and let out a small groan and her hands flew up to grasp Wanda's arms on instinct.

She would not let her in.

The pain grew, like someone was drilling into her forehead. She could bear it. Ever pictured a wall, wrapped around her brain. It was unbreakable, she kept telling herself. No one could get in.

But as she was thinking that, it felt like something peeled back the wall a bit, and her head jerked back, and she let out a cry, her eyes screwed shut. Wanda seemed to be struggling too.

There was a wall, there was a wall, there was a wall, it would be okay, she was the strongest, there was a wall. Wanda drilled further in, causing fireworks to go off in Ever's head. Too bright. She let out another cry.

The wall was crumbling. Ever fought back. It was like she was playing tug of war with her mind, Wanda would pull it out, and she would tug it right back in. And it hurt. Good lord, this was even worse than the procedure.

Wanda surged into the little crack of her wall and she screamed. Memories surged through and she clawed at them with her mind, scrabbling to get them back.

She wasn't ready. They couldn't know. The mission would be ruined.

The last thing she saw was her fathers disappointed face as she fell down, down into the darkness of her mind.

* * *

 **AYHHH sorry about that, I promise to update soon I swear. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

**So I saw Civil War on Friday. Best movie ever. And that also helped me to think about this story and advancements for it. So this was a shorter chapter that I forgot to post last week, but it has some major plot advancements so I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Wanda stumbled back, the red particles swirling around her hands in a frenzy. She was breathing heavily and stared at Ever's crumpled form with a combination of shock and horror. Then she collapsed.

Steve rushed forward to catch her, tenderly sweeping her up and setting her on the couch.

"What the hell just happened?" Sam said, staring at the red particles surrounding Wanda and the few that were hovering around Ever's head. The insides of Ever's eyelids glowed red and her body was tense.

Wanda was breathing heavily and was still unconscious. Sam, Steve and the Vision looked around confusion and a bit of fear. This was not what they had expected.

"See if you can wake Wanda up, something tells me we need to know this. And I think it was best if we put her in containment for a bit." Steve said, rubbing his face and kneeling to pick Ever up. He hauled her out of the room, her little head dangling over his arm, white hair streaming down in ripples.

Sam gently patted Wanda's face, checked her pulse, and the stood back awkwardly. The Vision stepped forward and knelt by her and put one finger on her forehead. His eyes were closed for a few tense seconds before he gently called her name, once, twice, and then a third time. Wanda's eyes flew open.

She sucked in a breath and then began to cough, struggling to sit up. Vision gently helped her sit up and calm down. She was breathing heavily, and buried her face in her hands.

"Wanda?" Sam asked nervously. Wanda shook her head.

"Ever- Ever is no mere mortal child. The things that I saw…. I have only heard of. This was almost as bad as Hydra. She knows- she knows everything. Her actions are her own, but she is controlled by need." Wanda shook her head again and ran shaky hands over her face.

"Maybe we should regroup in a bit." Sam said, looking apprehensive.

"No. This is extremely urgent. We need to address this now." Wanda said, trying to stand. She fell back down again with a weak moan. "I will try and project what I saw, but I've never tried it before so we'll see how it works."

She took a deep breath and held her hands apart. An orb of pulsing red energy appeared in the middle and Wanda scrunched her eyebrows together in concentration. Steve walked through the door, taking a moment to take in the scene but then shook it off and went to stand next to Sam.

The space between Wanda's hands grew and so did the orb, until it was above their heads and bigger than a boulder. All at once, the red particles zoomed out until they could see an image. It was a large dark setting, apparently in outer space.

It was Sanctuary.

Then all of the sudden, the image began to move. They watched as Thanos held a small baby in the palm of his hand. The baby was obviously Ever. The scene changed and they saw a tiny Ever, not even four, sitting loosely tied to a chair, watching on a large man torturing someone. The being was unidentifiable as they was so covered in blood. The scene changed again and this time it showed Ever being wheeled down the hall on a hospital bed. More flashes, doctors faces, her hands, lights, and the last thing, Thanos' face.

The four watched in silent horror, unable to look away.

They watched as she fought, trained, non -stop until she was unbeatable. They saw her fighting a tall girl with milky blue skin and a mechanical implant on the side of her smooth bald head. They saw her fighting a muscular girl with green bean skin and pink hair. She was an equal match for both of them.

Then they saw the three girls standing together in front of Thanos in his floating chair. It looked as if they were waiting for someone. Then Loki fell from the sky. Steve's eyes widened.

The scene flashed again, and then they saw Ever wielding two nasty looking scythes. There was so much blood. Her arms and face were covered in it, as well as her weapons. The scene dimmed again but not before they catch sight of a body on the ground behind her that could only be described as Loki.

Now they were looking straight in the face of Thanos. He smiled and then they fell into the sky.

The whole image fizzed out and Wanda collapsed again, out cold this time.

Steve, Vision, and Sam stood there staring at one another in what could be described as varying degrees of shock.

"Do you know what any of that meant?" Sam asked, breaking the silence.

"All I know is that we have a problem on our hands." Steve said tensely. "A really big problem."

* * *

 **So sorry that was so short but I promise to update as soon as I can, which might not be soon as I have exams coming up. Please review and follow!**


End file.
